Bendy
Original ink demon |species = Demon |gender = Male |status = Fictional |occupation = Main character of the cartoons Dancer }} is a cartoon character created by the animation company Joey Drew Studios as their mascot, and the titular character of the Bendy franchise. The studio's flagship character, Bendy starred in a series of cartoons thirty years prior to the events of the first game, often alongside the studio's other characters such as Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel. Bendy is also hired in Briar Label Bacon Soup products as an endorsing spokestoon. From the entire first game, first appearing in Chapter 1 and onward to Chapter 5, Bendy primarily appears as a destructible cardboard cutout that pops up frequently wherever Henry travels. The cutouts themselves appear to sometimes move on their own. Other than just cutouts, Bendy appears in multiple environmental parts, like small clips of Bendy's cartoons, posters, kit-cat klock-styled clocks, costumes, trash bins, concept sketches, plush toys, statues, etc. Ink Bendy is the monstrous incarnation meant to bring cartoons to life by the Ink Machine. General Description Physical Appearance Bendy is a cartoon demon-like imp character that, like other characters of the period, is black and white and has a cheerful-looking expression. He has large pie eyes. He is entirely colored black apart from his face, which is white in color. He wears shiny black shoes, a white bowtie, and a pair of gloves which closely resemble those of other cartoon characters like Mickey Mouse, each possessing two black buttons. The shape of his head resembles cartoonish horns that always remain facing the viewer no matter which way Bendy is facing. Because he lacks a neck, his head floats a few inches away from his body. Bendy has a notable wide, toothy grin. His alleged "invisible eyebrows" from above his eyes can even move when expressing his emotions. In terms of his height, Bendy appears to be short, being easily towered over by Boris. Bendy's cutout height in-game comes in many different sizes; half of them were about the same height as every person while others miniature in size like paper dolls. Personality In the known animated shorts, Bendy is shown to be a borderline troublemaker, but rather impatient and easily startled or timid, yet justifiably cheerful, fun-loving, and mischievous as his devilish nature would imply. The Bendy's cutouts as inanimate objects seem to lack any emotions and personality. However, multiple times in the game, they are shown to be able to move off-screen. It's unclear if they move from their own or if they are moved by someone else. Main Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendy makes his very first appearance in the chapter appearing as numerous cardboard cutouts. The cutouts seem to be able to move on their own, often startling Henry in the process. One cutout will suddenly appear after entering the break room for the first time when preparing to collect the items. Henry questions who put it there and if he walks far ahead and goes back, the cutout has disappeared. When Henry moves closer to the hallway that leads to the theater, the cutout will peek out from the right side of the said room after collecting all six items. When Henry walks in to investigate, it leans against the wall with an ink splat at Bendy's feet, with few more ink splats on the floor as if something has moved the cutout. Bendy himself is also seen dancing with his whistle even heard playingMUS_BendyCartoonMusic.ogg in the animation from the projection screen once the projector turns on automatically. Furthermore, from the narrowed room, a cutout will peek out from the left door near Wally Franks's audio log upon opening it. This will only happen if Henry obtains two or more of the six items. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy once again appears as multiple cardboard cutouts. In this chapter, the axe allows Henry to chop some of the cutouts into pieces. However, if Henry turns his back to the cutout and then looks, Bendy appears good as new, without any sign of being damaged. This only occurs if the cutout stands in front of a ritual symbol. Those without the symbol will remain in pieces. Bendy's most notable appearance as a cutout takes place in the recording studio. Looking down from the projector booth, Henry will see Bendy standing front in one of the orchestra chairs, but entering the recording studio afterward will cause Bendy to disappear. Looking up, he can be seen looking down on Henry from the audience booth. If Henry continues to move back and forth between the two rooms, Bendy will eventually take up all the recording studio's seats in a group of nine. Bendy's cutout is seen popping out from the right side of the entrance to Sammy's sanctuary upon approach after activating the ink flow. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Bendy appears again as yet more cardboard cutouts, propped up against the walls of the multiple floors of the complex. Specially, before Henry rejoins with Boris again. After either the "angel path" room or the "demon path" room, Bendy's cutout peeks out from behind a corner. As Henry rounds it, he is surprised to see that it is Boris holding the Gent pipe. After meeting Physical Alice and agreeing to do favors for her in order to escape, Henry must go to Level K's locations and even the Heavenly Toys room, then find and destroy fifteen cutouts of Bendy with the axe. Every time Henry destroys a Bendy cutout, Ink Bendy will spawn and Henry needs to hide inside the Little Miracle Station until he is gone. After Henry destroys all of the cutouts, Physical Alice congratulates him, but also warns him that she forgot to mention Ink Bendy hates when people destroy the cutouts and advises Henry to hide. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Few Bendy cutouts are located in various areas, including the end hallway of Accounting & Finance between the two doors to the storage room and the Management Office, half-buried by avalanched rocks within the cavern location, etc. However, they never did function as a jumpscare like in previous chapters. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Bendy's cutouts return in the final chapter, but like in Chapter 4 none attempt to jumpscare Henry. He appears in the after-credits scene in a picture hold hands with Boris and Alice. The picture is signed by Henry Stein. Mods/Spin-Off Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run * Cost: None (available at the beginning) * Default HP: 12 * Advantages: The original ink demon! (N/A) * Disadvantages: N/A Bendy appears as one of the main playable characters along with Boris and Alice Angel in the mobile spin-off Bendy in Nightmare Run, and a first available character from the start. His goal is to complete all five acts in each four cartoon levels. Unlike two other playable characters, Bendy lacks any special abilities. Leveling up to maximum is 20. Hello Bendy From the mod for Hello Neighbor, a rock in a shape of Bendy's head can be found in the refrigerator from the kitchen. This is the exact model of Bendy's statue head seen inside the upper ceiling of Chapter 2 where one of the Wandering Sin cutouts is located. Cartoon appearances From Bendy and the Ink Machine ingame, being the studio's popular main character, Bendy appears in all cartoons up to date as seen in numerous cartoon posters. "Tombstone Picnic" Bendy appears in the cartoon short "Tombstone Picnic", at the beginning where he cheerfully walks while carrying his picnic basket until the skeleton's hand pops out of the soil and grabs his ankle. After the skeleton let Bendy go, he turns around to look at Boris eating a sandwich, feeling mad about something. After his first try of getting Boris' attention, Bendy decides to pull a prank on him by taking one of the soda bottles and shakes it to spray soda at Boris before running away to the cemetery. After having his second brief meeting with the skeleton, Bendy runs again and stops by in front of a huge stone. A person's shadow shows up and Bendy looks at the unknown figure, then stretch a rather creepy smile before the projector interrupts to end the cartoon. "Haunted Hijinx" Bendy appears at the beginning where he walks to the porch of Boris' house for candies and soon became tired of waiting for Boris to wake up. So, he decided to attempt scaring him by pulling a white sheet over himself to dress up as a ghost then waits for Boris to come out, only in backfire being scared away by Boris with his own ghost costume. "Snow Sillies" Bendy is seen rolling a ball of snow over to another larger one before placing it on top of the latter. He then puts two rocks, trails a smile beneath them, and finally plants two sticks at the sides creating a snowman. After the snowman shakes Bendy's hand in gratitude, Boris walks by eating a carrot until one of the carrots he was holding falls off. Bendy becomes happy when he sees the carrot and uses it as a nose for the snowman. However as soon as the snowman was completely finished, the sun rises to melt the snowman in the process much to Bendy's shock. Boris then comes back and picks up the carrot Bendy used before proceeding to eat it. Bendy turns to the camera crying. The Original Sample Bendy appears in the non-canonical animated short, where he investigates a room, he then hears the door knock which startles him. He soon discovers the corpse of the Boris clone and tries to free it but fails. Bendy turns around and looks up to see the ink-covered incarnation of himself, Ink Bendy. Bendy grins weakly and waves a bit at Ink Bendy before being dragged away and melted. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * Bendy's name comes from a typo file named "bendy.blend" while theMeatly modeled the character using the engine Blender, during the time where the game was under development.Con Safos Magazine - Ink Demons & the Indie Canadian Game Scene: An Interview with ‘Bendy and the Ink Machine’ Programmer, Mike Mood * Bendy's month is October, according to Bendy and the Ink Machine's Twitter."In through the trees and leaves, it's getting darker all around. It's that time of year, the month of Bendy! Welcome to #Inktober, little sheep! #BATIM" - Bendy. October 1, 2018. Twitter. * Bendy's appearance is most likely based on an amalgamation of cartoon characters such as Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse from the 1920s. He also appears to have some influences from Max Fleischer's characters, such as Bimbo. ** The bowtie the Bendy cutout wears is strikingly similar to Krazy Kat's, a character from the cartoons animated by Bray Productions. ** His name and personality likely were inspired by the one-time character of the same name from the American animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Like the Bendy from this game, the Bendy from the aforementioned television series was a troublemaker. * Seen from all known cartoon shorts, Bendy's horns are drawn to always appear in the same style no matter which way he is facing, the same way as the position of Mickey Mouse's ears. ** His horns also resemble Mandy's hairstyle from the American animated television series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. ** The head of the Don't Starve character Webber in his "Elegant" Gladiator costume bears the exact shape to Bendy's own head. * Before Chapter 4 was released, Bendy's animation in the theater location shows that his horns can move like ears. Later, the animation was remade and Bendy's horns no longer move. According to the animator TimetheHobo, the horns were not supposed to be animated."Well it wasn’t supposed to be animated to begin with. So." - TimetheHobo. May 1, 2018. Twitter. * The bats seen in one of the [http://cuphead.wikia.com/wiki/File:2643272-cuphead-screenshot-bat.jpg earlier screenshots for Cuphead] during the said game's development far before Bendy and the Ink Machine was made seems to bear some uncanny resemblance to Bendy's actual face; with black colors and white face, puffy cheeks for cheerful expressions, similar-looking horns, and grinning mouths with merged teeth (while not counting some with two pointy fangs). * The head of the final boss Grimm / Nightmare King from the game Hollow Knight's DLC bears a general resemblance to Bendy's. * Bendy's whistle that was initially played in Chapter 1 and 2'' appears to have similarities to Mickey Mouse's own whistling tune from the 1928 Disney cartoon, ''Steamboat Willie. ** Sammy Lawrence, during the Hot Topic Q&A, references the whistle, saying that the whistling is his clearest memory of the studio. He also says that the whistling is a vague melody with a sinister purpose."I remember a whistling sound.. a vague melody.. with a sinister purpose. Yessss I remember that." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. * Butch Hartman, the creator behind the animated Nickelodeon shows such as The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom, drew few artworks of Bendy and posted them on his Twitter account."Should I be worried about this? @BATIMgame" - Butch Harman. October 13, 2017. Twitter."When Bendy met Timmy." - Butch Harman. November 1, 2017. Twitter."Who wins?" - Butch Harman. December 8, 2017. Twitter. * In both "See You Soon on Twitter" and "See You at HOT TOPIC" video, Bendy's cutout is seen briefly where Sammy announces the Hot Topic merchandise products along with Q&A from Hot Topic's Twitter. * Though Bendy is a demon, it was revealed by theMeatly in his Q&A video that Bendy does not actually feature a tail. Mike Mood on Twitter also confirms that Bendy does not possess a tail in the official design, but said that fanart of Bendy possessing a tail is totally fine."Fun fact: Bendy doesn't have a tail. Other fun fact: it's totally fine if your fan art has a tail. ;)" - Mike Mood. July 10, 2017. Twitter. * On July 3, 2017 from Twitter, theMeatly made a joke about Bendy using a direct quote from Joe Dante's comedy/horror film Gremlins."Cause you never can tell... ... there might just be a Bendy in your house... ;)" - theMeatly. July 3, 2017. Twitter. * Bendy's cutout has a duplicated texture on the back. * Bendy's cutout is simply referred to as "BendyCutout" in the game files.Imgur - Bendy and the ink machine game files names. * Similar to himself from the cartoons, Bendy's cutout keeps his feature of having no neck, the head floating above his body without any connection. * From the start of October 5 to 31 of the year 2017, the official website promotes a downloadable paper Bendy mask for Halloween. ** theMeatly confirms that he originally planned to make real official masks but does not have any time to make them for this Halloween. Although the official masks are still planned to be made someday in the future. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * In the first early trailer for the game, Bendy's cutout from the workroom is standing on the left side of the dresser, but is standing away from the filming screen in game. * Bendy's gloves from the earliest prototype of Chapter 1 sported three darts similar to those of Mickey Mouse, while both index fingers has a different shape. In the more recent versions of the game, the darts are replaced with a pair of buttons while tweaking the index fingers' shape. According to Mike Mood lately after stating that Bendy's beta version is not canonical to prevent everyone's confusion,"Incase there was any confusion. #BATIM" - Mike Mood. June 30, 2017. Twitter. it is to make Bendy more unique when set against those other characters."No, this was a design choice so that it could be uniquely identifiable :)" - Mike Mood. August 16, 2017. Twitter. ** Both audio for the "violin" sound from Bendy's jumpscare are totally different to each other. ** The "outlines" are very thin as seen from the side views, making the cutout as if it is made of paper than a cardboard. * In the update upon Chapter 3's release, inside the pub room, Henry is able to move the Bendy cutout by walking towards it and make it fell to the floor (can glitch through the floor occasionally). It is no longer possible on the next update upon Chapter 4's release, however. * Found in Henry's deskroom, there is a sketch depicting a small version of Bendy's head on a square along with the word "NO", hinting the drawing of Bendy with his mouth lacking his iconic teeth was a rejected design. ** Bendy's face from the sketch may look surprisingly similar to the Idea Fairy, a character in one of theMeatly's comics from the past. Chapter 2: The Old Song * Bringing the total of nine Bendy cutouts in the recording studio while completing the music puzzle unlocks the "Strike Up the Band" achievement. ** "Strike up the band" is an idiom meaning to begin the symphony band, while the achievement's title also seems to reference the 1930 Fleischer cartoon of the same name. * From Chapter 2's first release, walking in backwards after activating the ink flow from Sammy's sanctuary will prevent Bendy's cutout from peeking, with no "violin stroke" sound playing. It no longer works anymore upon Chapter 3's release. * A different style of Bendy's "dent-stained" head cutout appears in Chapter 2's first promotional teaser. It is unknown if this was an early version of Bendy's "dented" head before its redesign or just for the teaser's purpose. * Bendy's whistle can be heard in game if the player approaches the large ink pool in Chapter 2 where Ink Bendy will normally spawn, but facing backwards and away from where he will appear. On approaching the door, machinery can be heard and the whistle plays shortly afterwards. * An image of Bendy holding an umbrella and splashing through ink can be seen printed on the wall from the Music Department hall, near the entrance to the recording studio. ** This is an edited version of a piece by Poppy May, one of the first three fanart contest winners. It is also used for one of the official T-shirts. * An emotion chart of Bendy is found on the desk in the music writing room, all depicting him with the same smiling expression. A note on the right side says "Do not let Joey see this". ** The sketch is a piece created by one of the first three fanart contest winners, MaxInkly. It is used for one of the official T-shirts and even separated button pins. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * The Bendy cutouts can only be destroyed by using the axe, despite the multitude of different weapons that Henry can wield. * Destroying all fifteen Bendy cutouts to complete this task will unlock the "Anger Management" achievement. * There are six pieces of fanart from the Chapter 3 contest that are used in the game and four of them depict Bendy. These include promotional posters for Bendy cartoons, such as Hell's Kitchen and Hellfire Fighter, as well as an advert for bacon soup. The artists for these pieces were Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Noisypaperdragon, and Nao Sasaki. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, there is a less amount of Bendy cutouts and Henry can only destroy four cutouts instead of fifteen for one of Physical Alice's tasks. ** Bendy's cutout use to be located on Level P's window-viewing area where it is leaning against the wall with the "I DON'T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE" message. ** The cutout is located next to the river of ink from Level 11's ink-river station. |-|Bendy in Nightmare Run = * However the cartoons depict Bendy's horns as designed to always appear in the same position in spite of which way he faces, it was not the case for Bendy in Nightmare Run. * There is an unused texture of Bendy's cutout in the game files that matches the one for Bendy and the Ink Machine, only with a frown and white colors instead of yellowish-tan. * In some of the pre-release videos, such as in Mike Mood's preview video"Checking out the abilities #BINR #BendyinNightmareRun" - Mike Mood. June 27, 2018. Twitter. on testing the ability skills, Bendy's idle animations between the early and final release are very different. Audio References Navigation tab ru:Бенди pl:Bendy pt-br:Bendy fr:Bendy ( cartoon) Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:BATIM characters Category:Nightmare Run characters